The Life of a Guardian
by JolteonFlareon
Summary: The adventure about a Swolade, Fangion, and Shinx as these two protect the land of their little village in Hoenn, but things go amiss and they are all separated.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was just a little Swolade back in the day. The sun was shining, the Sunflora singing every morning. It was extremely peaceful. I can't forget those days. I'm Jay the Swolade. I'm living in a small village next to Littleroot Town here in Hoenn.

When I first walked out my door, I saw my Shinx buddy, Danny. "Hey, Jay! Ready for some more training?" Danny said, when I was clearing my eyes. "Really… Already? Danny, you do know I just woke up right?" I said to him. "Well… yes and no. I kinda just predicted you were up." I sighed and just looked to him. "Can't we just have a dayoff for once?" Danny looked at me laughing. "You're kidding right? We're almost the protectors of this village you know. We can't just sit around and wait for it to be destroyed. They are strong Pokemon out there who can just destroy this place in a second." He explains. "Whatever…" I said, walking out my house and following him.

We arrived at the battlefield, where my other buddy, Ty, a Fangion, was sitting there, and waiting. "Took you guys long enough!" he said, jumping up. "Sorry… Jay was being himself. Again." Danny said. I glared at Danny, annoyed. "What? It's true." He said. "Anyway… Shall we battle, Ty?" I asked with confidence. "Thought you never ask." He said, and got ready for a battle. Danny sat on the sidelines.

"You make the first move." Ty said. I grinned. "With pleasure." I soon charged a Focus Energy, awaiting his attack. Ty immediately vanished when I was done charging and I saw him soon above me, using Quick Attack. I quickly moved out of the way, using Pound the second he landed. "Your sensing skills seems to have gotten better." Ty complimented. "But how about this?" Ty used Smoke Screen around me and he landed a direct hit with Tackle. I was sent to the tree with the strength and I struggled to get up. I growled. Ty snickered. "Is that really the best you got?" I snickered back. "I'm just getting warmed up Ty!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I got up quickly and faced Ty, awaiting his next move. He lunged me with a Tackle, which I dodged quickly. Soon, I was surrounded by green light and my tail blade was lighting up even more. I was shocked. "Wait… This power… Is this Overgrow or a new move?" I said to myself. Ty noticed and he was also shocked, but immediately used Ember to finish it. I turned immediately and used my new move, Leaf Blade and cut the Ember in half. Shocking, isn't it? "So it was a new move!" I said to myself, facing Ty with more confidence. He used Ember once again and I dodged it, then jumped. I then crashed down on him immediately using Leaf Blade to finish it. He fainted as I smiled happily. "That was awesome!" Danny said. I helped Ty up. "Wow… Leaf Blade huh?" Ty said, impressed. "Now can I rest more please?" I said. "I did my training." Danny walked towards me, yet sensed something. "Guys, watch out!" he said, pushing me out of the way as a Shadow Ball was sent straight towards him. "Danny!" I said, running to his side. Ty followed. "Woah, what happened?" he said. "I happened." A mysterious voice said.

A Misdreavus, and 2 Shiablo appeared by the Misdreavus's sides, growling. "That's enough boys." The Misdreavus said. The Shiablo stopped growling. "Who are you?! And why'd you attack my friend?!" I said angrily.

The Misdreavus snickered and just looked at me. "I was aiming for you at first. You seemed like a complete threat." She explained. Ty covered me. "You're not getting anywhere near him!" Ty said, defending me. "Oh, I bet I will." Misdreavus said. I growled. "WHO ARE YOU?!" I said, annoyed. "Hmph. Very well. You may call me Laru, the wandering Misdreavus." She said. "Laru… Wait. You're the one my dad warned me about!" I said. "Oh yes… I remember your father. The one who was in my way in making this a Ghost Town. Hm. That won't happen again!" Laru says, signaling the Shiablo to attack. "You're going to pay for making Laru angry!" They said in unison as they attacked us with Whirlwind, sending us flying and separating the three of us.

And that's what started our grand adventure to save our village.


End file.
